geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nightmare Realm
The Nightmare Realm is a 1.9/2.0 Hard Demon created by Blaireswip. It was updated with coins in 2.0. It is his first rated Demon level. It seems to be inspired by Cataclysm with a pink scheme, even if presents some Nine Circles elements (like in the upper photo). It primarily features very weird gameplay and some crucial timings. Gameplay The level starts with a tricky cube section with a tiny bit of timing and memorization, and then it goes into a mini cube, which also has some timing and tricky memorization. Next, it goes into a fairly simple and easy ship section, and this section goes into another cube section with timing and memorization. This transitions into a mini cube, also with even more timing and memorization. Next, it goes into a wave that constantly changes from normal wave to mini-wave. Next, there is a tough mini UFO section, with lots of gravity portals, and some speed changes. Then, it transitions into a big UFO segment, where you only have to click/tap about 3-4 times. After that, you make your way into a ship section, which is likewise to the other ship sequence pretty simple and easy. Next, it goes into a three times speed mini cube, (mostly auto). Then, it goes into a normal speed ship sequence, which is pretty simplistic other than the gravity changing portals. Next, it goes into a memorization/timing ball segment. Next, it transitions into a ship section, which is probably the hardest ship section in this level, and then it goes into a mini UFO, which is slightly less hard than the first UFO. But in this mini UFO, you have to have good timing. Next, it goes into a really easy cube, and that transitions into the last part, which is a ship. You go into the text made out of blocks, but at the end of the text, you have to swiftly go up, because if you do not do anything, you will crash. You have to this quick upward maneuver lightly because if you hold just a little bit too much, you will fly right into some spikes. And there is the end of the level. User Coins * The first coin can be found in the first cube section, attached to a pillar hanging from the ceiling. You can get it by pressing the blue jump orb after the yellow orb in the normal gravity portal. * The second coin can be found in the wave part. At the mini-wave spam, the coin is located far below the normal size portal. You can get it by simply going down at the end and quickly go up and enter the normal size portal. * The third and final coin is located in the ball segment. After you clear the part where you roll over the spikes, simply fall down to the ground, as there is an invisible platform there. You can get the coin, and hit the yellow jump orb above you to enter the next part. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 19,190 objects. * There have been different versions of this level. Although, the first one to be created does not exist anymore. * In 2.0, this level got a sequel simply called Nightmare Realm II. Gallery Category:1.9 levels Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels